Narco
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Bella disappeared without a trace while out hunting without Nessie. Depressed and angry Edward blamed Nessie which caused her to run away when she was only four years old. Without any food, money, or shelter to her name she did the unthinkable. She joined the drug cartel and became a narco. Will Bella be able to fix things while searching for the answers to her own dissapearance?
1. Awoken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter 1: Awoken**

 **Bella's POV**

I woke up after what felt like a really long night's sleep. That in itself was strange because I was a vampire and vampires didn't sleep.

I observed my surroundings and was relieved to find that I was in the same area that I had been in early when I was hunting with my daughter.

Oh my God Nessie! Where was she?! As hard as I tried I couldn't find any trace of her scent anywhere which scared the hell out of me. Even if it had been a few hours since she was last here her scent would still linger albeit somewhat faded.

"Nessie?!" I yelled out but got no answer. I immediately started panicking. She was only a few months old for god sakes! Yes she had the body and mind of a five year old human girl but she was still just a baby! Anything could have happened to her!

I don't know what had me more panicked. The fact that I had inexplicably passed out for several hours or that my daughter somehow disappeared without a trace!

Okay. Okay calm down Bella. Maybe she had found her way back home somehow. Yes! That had to be it. No reason to panic. She was probably safe and sound with the rest of the family who are probably aware that I'm missing and are out searching for me right now.

I ran back to the main house as fast as I could and was shocked by what I found. The house was dark and completely empty. There was no furniture or anything to indicate that anyone lived here. There was no trace of any scent belonging to any of my family members.

I ran to mine and Edward's cottage and found that it too was completely vacated. Now I was really confused and really scared. What the hell was happening?!

I had been inexplicably unconscious for a few hours and now suddenly my whole family has vanished without a trace?! Where was everyone?! What was going on here?! Where was my family?! Where was my daughter?! My precious baby girl that I would do anything to hold and hug again. My angel. My little nudger.

I found myself walking into town and was surprised by what I saw. There were a lot more buildings and the cars looked like something you'd see in a science fiction movie. The small town of Forks, Washington looked more like a small city now.

Something was definitely very wrong but I couldn't put my finger on it. I decided to go look for Charlie. Maybe my father could shed some light on the situation. Thankfully his house was still here. It looked different. It had been repainted and looked like it had some remodeling done. I still didn't understand how so much could change in so little time.

I knocked on the door and got no answer. I knocked again. Then I knocked again a few more times.

"I'm coming!" I finally heard my father's voice yell.

As soon as he answered the door I nearly died of shock. Charlie was now a much elderly man. If I didn't know any better I'd say that he was in his 70s at least.

His hand flew to his heart.

"Bella! Oh my God!" he yelled right before passing out. I caught him before he hit the floor. I carried him in the house and gently laid him on the couch.

I looked around the house for anything I could use to rouse my father. Thankfully he started to wake up all in his own.

"Bella! Oh my God it's really you?! I wasn't dreaming?"

"Ch-dad what are you talking about? What's going on? Where is my family?"

He didn't seem to hear any of my questions as he hugged and cried.

"Bella what's going on? Where have you been all this time?"

"All this time? Dad Nessie and I just visited you yesterday?"

He gave me a really puzzled expression.

"Bella that was 30 years ago. Today marks the 30th anniversary of your disappearance"

 **Please Review**


	2. San Diego, California

**Chapter 2: San Diego, California**

 **Nessie's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming. My breathing was hard to get under control and my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I looked out of my window at the city of San Diego below me to help me relax.

My husband Adam was still fast asleep in our bed. My husband our kids had long ago gotten used to me and the nightmares that often plagued my sleep.

They were nightmares but oh so real at the same time. I guess I never really got over all the traumas that I have experienced in my life. It all started 30 years ago when my mom and I were on a mother-daughter hunting trip.

Our hunting trip ended up turning into a game of hide and seek. I was the one hiding when my mom suddenly vanished without a trace. When I realized she was taking way too long to find me I ran around the forest looking for her but I could find her. I was so scared that I began screaming and crying out for her.

The rest of my family, including my Jacob, heard me and ran to me as fast as they could. When I told them what happened my dad went crazy looking for her. That was the moment he stopped being my daddy only I didn't realize it just then.

He never really paid attention to me after that. When I did manage to get his attention he would get really angry and yell at me and blame me for my mom's disappearance. He used to scream at me that I was stupid for leaving my mom in the first place, that I was stupid for not coming home and telling them right away because "we might have still been able to find her if you'd told us sooner'. He also used to say that If I would have been with my mom I could have protected her"

I would always cry for a really long time after he yelled at me like this. It was my fault that my mom disappeared. It was my fault that my dad was like this with me.

The rest of the family didn't know what my dad said to me. I never even thought about telling them either. It was better this way. After four years I couldn't handle it anymore. I didn't want to live with my dad anymore because he just seemed to get angrier and angrier as time passed.

I couldn't do this to him anymore. Be a constant reminder of why my mom wasn't here anymore. I couldn't do it anymore either. My dad didn't love me and he blamed me for everything. So at the age of four, physically and mentally around 14 I decided to run away.

On the day I was going to run away I decided to tell Jacob the truth of what had been happening and what I was about to do. Jacob begged me to stay but I said no. He then begged me to let him come with me. I didn't want him to come with me though. I didn't want him to leave his friends and family. My constant rejections hurt him though. It hurt him a lot.

Then he did something that I never expected him to do. He took a steak knife from the kitchen drawer and plunged it right into his chest. I screamed louder then I thought possible. Jacob's dying words were "I'd rather be dead than live without you"

I stood there screaming and crying for I don't know how long before I heard frantic footsteps. I ran away at that very second and I never looked back.

That was it. I had officially lost everyone and it was all my fault. My mom's disappearance, the dad I knew and loved, and now Jacob.

I made it all the way to Seattle where I was alone on the streets for some time. My life changed yet again when Scott found me.

He immediately recognized me for what I was. A vampire-human hybrid. I didn't know how he knew about me and that scared me but when he offered me food, shelter, and money for helping him with "little missions" as he used to call them, I was intrigued. After all I was a starving kid living on the streets with nothing. When hunting was getting harder and harder to do.

We first moved to El Paso, Texas which borders Mexico. He would give me this white powdery thing to sneak across the border to give to one of his friends on the other side. In turn, I would bring money and sometimes more white powdery stuff back.

I didn't know what I was sneaking back and forth back then and I was completely unaware of the danger surrounding the job but I didn't care. I just knew that I was making a lot of money. Eventually I learned the truth. Scott was a narco and thanks to my hybrid heritage I was invaluable to him. I could easily sneak back and forth pas the border and I could more easily escape dangerous situations. I was easily the strongest, fastest, and possibly smartest narco out there.

I'm not going to lie. I have killed people before in this job. Mainly out of self defense. I became feared among the narcos and that served Scott well.

Years passed and we moved along all the southern border cities throughout years so people would notice my lack of aging. Eventually Scott wanted me to marry him. I didn't want to but I owed him for how much he helped me. I didn't want to change my last name because it was my last connection to my mom so instead he willingly changed his to mine.

So when I was only 17 years old, physically I looked in my early 20s, I married him. He was thirty at the time. Now I have three kids with him. My 12 year old son Derek was my eldest. My second child, my daughter Isabella, was only five years old. My third child was my three month old baby boy Diego. My kids were my everything to me. My world, my life, my love. I loved them more then anything.

Right now we were living in San Diego, California. Possibly my favorite city out of all the cities I had lived in. The large penthouse we owned at the top of the tallest building in the city offered amazing views to the city below.

It was large and exclusive enough that we felt comfortable stashing our narcotics here until we could get them to their final destination.

No matter what though, my past life often came back to haunt me in my nightmares. My mom's disappearance, my dad's hostile anger, and Jacob's suicide.

The only person from my past I kept in contact with was my grandfather Charlie. I first sent him a letter ten years after I ran away asking him how he was doing. He had been happy to hear from me. I kept in contact over the years through letters. I had always managed to stop him from coming over to visit me. How? I had no idea. It pained me but I didn't want him to find out the truth.

Later on that morning when my husband left I got a call from security.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes?" I said.

"There's an Isabella here to see you. Should I send her up?"

Isabella? I didn't know anyone by that name apart from my daughter whom I mainly called Belle.

"Sure send her up" I said.

"Okay"

I didn't think much of my unexpected visitor as I finished feeding Diego. Derek was busy playing video games in his room and Belle was watching a movie in hers. Everything seemed normal for a Saturday morning.

A knock on my door jolted me out of my thoughts. My baby started crying a little so I rocked him gently.

I felt the blood drain from my face and my heart stop beating when I saw the person standing there. Then I passed out in the arms of the one woman I had not seen in 30 years.

 **Please Review**


	3. Mom

**Chapter 3: Mom**

 **Nessie's POV**

I felt like my head was spinning. The first sensation I was aware of as I started to come to my senses again. I wasn't quite sure how long I had blacked out for or why I had blacked out in the first place. I did have a vague memory of-oh my God!

My eyes flew open and I screamed when I saw my mother sitting before my very eyes with my baby Diego in her arms, my daughter Belle on her lap, and my son Derek standing right behind her.

"Mommy you're awake!" Belle yelled happily as she threw her little arms around me.

"Yeah mom you had us all scared to death" Derek added.

I couldn't say anything as I tried to catch my breath. Part of me still wasn't convinced that I wasn't dreaming. This had to be a dream right? After 30 years my mother could not have just literally walked back into my life, right? Right?!

Yet I couldn't deny that I was seeing her. So either this was a really crazy hallucination or she really was here.

"Mom?" I suddenly found the strength to ask.

She threw her arms around me and hugged me as tight as she could without crushing me. I cried as the emotions overwhelmed me. I had always missed my mother's ice cold embrace I just didn't realize how much I had missed them until now. Thirty years after I had received the last one.

"Baby you've grown up"

At that I cried even more. The last time she saw me I was only a few months old. Physically and mentally I was five years old. Now I had the appearance of a 23 year old. My appearance hadn't changed at all since I was seven years old.

It took me a few minutes to realize that my mom had started crying as well. Moments passed without either of us saying a word as we hugged each other. I

"Mom?" I choked out. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Baby the truth is I don't know. Two days ago I woke up in the middle of the forest still thinking we were on that hunting trip together. I looked for you and everyone else like crazy but I couldn't find anyone. I found your grandfather and he's the one that told me that I had been missing for 30 years"

"Wait does that mean you're our grandmother?" I had completely forgotten that my kids were there until my son had spoken up.

"Yes kids this is your grandmother. I suppose some introductions are in order?"

"They already introduced themselves. They ran out as soon as soon as they realized I was here. They were more worried about you then my presence"

I frowned a little. Apparently Scott and I had not done enough to teach these kids about stranger danger.

"Mom I can't believe you're really here. How'd you find me? Only grandpa Charlie-oh right. You found grandpa Charlie first and he probably told you where I lived didn't he?"

"Yes but what I don't understand is why you aren't with your father right now. Where is your dad?"

I grimaced as memories of what he happened flooded back into my mind like a tidal wave.

"Renesmee Carlie-"

"I haven't seen him or any of my family in 26 years. I don't even know where they're at" I admitted. "I'm sure they don't care either"

I know my dad didn't care but I often wondered how the rest of my family felt. Things had certainly changed after my mom's disappearance. My dad made his feelings toward me known but I wasn't sure what everyone felt toward me after. It was just as if everyone fell into a state of depression.

"Renesmee?"

I snapped out of it. "What mom?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute what's going on?"

"It's nothing" I simply stated.

"No it's not. There is something you're not telling me and I want to know what it is"

"I don't want to talk about it mom. Not right now anyway. We're together again and that's all that really matters" I smiled.

"Fine. I'll let it go for now. But don't you even think you've escaped this conversation young lady"

I couldn't help but laugh and smile. I caught my mom staring at me with a weird expression on her face that immediately had me worried.

"Mom are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she said in a shaky voice. "It's just that for me it literally was just two days ago that you were my little girl. From my point of view you were just a baby yesterday. But for you it's been 30 years and you have babies of your own. It's-" she could not even finish her sentence as she started crying.

"It's okay grandma" Belle came running back from her room with her favorite toy. A stuffed killer whale from SeaWorld. "You can have Shamu he always makes me feel better" Mom smiled at my little girl as she took the toy from her.

"Why thank you sweetie" mom said before giving her a kiss.

"Did you really name her Belle?" mom asked me.

"Isabella actually. We just call her Belle mainly though"

The smile that appeared on my mother's face as I told her I named my daughter after her was indescribable.

I was startled when I heard someone opening the door. As soon as my husband had walked in and spotted my mother he whipped out his gun and aimed it right her. Mom just looked at him with a what the fuck is going on kind of face.

"Honey put the gun down she's more indestructible than I am and you know how much guns scare the children"

"Who is she and what is she doing here?"

"I'll explain later now will you please put the gun down. They don't kill vampires after all"

"He knows about us?" mom shot me a questioning look.

"Yeah he knows about supernatural stuff. It's a long story"

"One I'm definitely interested in. Who is he anyway?" mom asked me.

"My husband Scott"

Mom went silent. I walked over to my husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He pressed his briefcase into my right hand which felt extremely heavy. I knew what that meant. I had a job to do tonight.

As I walked past my mom to put the bag away she sniffed at something in the air. Then before I had even realized what was happening she has snatched the bag from me. Stupid vampire speed!

My main problem was that I had no idea how the fuck I was going to logically explain the ten pounds of cocaine that was currently staring my mom in the face from the now opened briefcase.

 **Please Review**


	4. Part of the What?

**Chapter 4: Part of the What?**

 **Bella's POV**

As soon as that man Nessie called her husband walked in the door I knew something was very wrong. The first obvious sign was how quick he was to point a gun at me. The way Nessie had reacted told me that this reaction must have been common for him.

The second and more subtle sign was the briefcase he had given my daughter. There was an awful smell emanating from the bag. It was a very strong and very distinct smell that I had never come across beforehand

As soon as he had passed it to her her heart rate jumped a little bit higher and I could see a few beads of sweat on her forehead. No human would've noticed those subtle changes in her but I did and I knew it had to do with whatever was in that briefcase.

As soon as she walked past me I snatched the bag from her and opened it before she even knew what was happening.

What I saw in there shocked me to my very core. I blinked a couple of times hoping that I was just imagining it or hallucinating the bag's contents. Being a vampire my mind could process information a million times faster than a human's could. This time was different. It was as if my brain was refusing to process the very information it was receiving. I simply did not understand. I simply did not believe.

"Nessie what is this?" I finally gathered the courage to ask as I stared my daughter in the eyes. She looked down, refusing to even make eye contact with me.

"I-"

"Renesmee don't" her so-called husband ordered.

"Honey she's my mother I-"

"You're what? You said your mother disappeared!"

"And she did. I don't know why or how but somehow she's back Scott but this is her. She's my mother"

"So you're just going to-"

"She's my mother. I trust her with my whole life. I know she won't betrays us and turn us over to the Feds. Besides the evidence is there in front of her. There's no hiding it"

"Renesmee what's going on here?" I asked, just waiting and hoping for a logical explanation for what's going on"

"Fine tell her but I'm leaving"

"You just got here" Nessie pointed out.

"I don't care" he responded before leaving.

"Renesmee what is going on here? What is this? What are you hiding?" my questions made my daughter really nervous. I could hear it in her heartbeat and rapid breathing.

"Mom its cocaine"

That was it. Three earth shattering words. I felt as if my entire world was falling apart. I didn't know what to do or what to think.

"Mom my husband I, well, we work with one of the drug cartels in Mexico. I-"

"Why Nessie? Just why?" My whole body was shaking. What on Earth could have happened to my daughter that would put her on the path to this? My innocent baby girl...

"I didn't know what I was doing at first" she started to say. "Scott was the first person I met after I ran away and-"

"Why did you run away?" It seemed like none of my questions were getting answered. Instead I was developing more and more questions that I was desperate to get the answers to.

"Maybe its better if I show you instead of telling you what happened" her voice shook with emotion and I was overcome with the urge to comfort her. I knew that what I was about to see was not going to be good but nothing could prepare me for the memories that began to enter my mind.

The memories started off from the day I disappeared. How frantic everyone was to find me; especially Edward, and how everyone basically ignored a clearly upset Renesmee in their search for me. As time began to pass Edward changed and got away from our daughter. I could feel the pain that she was feeling.

I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier by the second as Nessie replayed memories of how Edward used to blame her for my disappearance. The man I was seeing in my daughter's memories was not the man I knew and loved. How dare he?!

The memories only got worse when Nessie had revealed her plans to Jacob about running away. She wouldn't let him join her so he killed himself right in front of her. Nessie's horror was my horror. I couldn't even begin to imagine what she went through. The memories ended with her meeting a much younger version of her husband.

Nessie removed her hand from my cheek and that's when I realized she was crying. I didn't hesitate to grab her into a tight comforting embrace.

I swore right then and there that once I found Edward I was going to kill him. It was all his fault. If he would've been a father to her and loved her the way she should've been loved she wouldn't be in this mess! How dare he blame her for things that are not her fault! How dare he make her feel that my disappearance was all her fault!

"Not long after running away I found Scott. He had me do these little missions as he used to call them. I would smuggle drugs across the border and I would smuggle money back. Sometimes it was the other way around. At first I didn't know it was narcotics. Hell I didn't even know what narcotics was at first!"

"Nessie" I shook my head. "Why do you keep on doing this?"

She sighed. "Because this is not the kind of business you can just quit whenever you want. The only way you get out is feet first"

If I could pass out I was sure I would have right then and there. I had to do something though. I could not knowingly allow my daughter to continue this way even if she had been doing it for 24 long years.

I hated Edward for pushing our daughter to run away. I hated her husband for introducing her to this life. I hated whatever or whoever caused my disappearance because if I would have been there for her she would not have turned out this way in the first place.

"Nessie do you really love that man?"

"I care about him. After all he's done for me"

After all he's done for me. That sentence made me sick to my core and vampires can't even get sick!

"But do you love him? Why did you marry him?"

"Because it's what he wanted. I owed him for helping me so much as he reminded me. So I gave him what he wanted"

If I didn't hate him before I sure as hell hated him now. I fought with every fiber of my being to not get up and go kill the man.

"So you married a man you don't even love because you felt you owed him for introducing you to this lifestyle?! Nessie how can you do something like this?!"

"Mom please the kids will hear you" she said and I immediately lowered my voice. "I'm actually in love with someone else" she added with a dreamlike look on her face.

"Wait, what?"

"Don't tell anyone okay? Scott would kill me if he knew I cheated on him. His name is John. I met him a few years ago. He's the person I now give the drugs to when I smuggle them across. We kind of started seeing each other in secret and fell in love. I ended it after I got pregnant with Belle. The truth is I'm not even sure who my daughter's father really is"

Oh boy.

"Nessie why is it you that does the smuggling?"

"Because I'm a hybrid which makes it easier for me to do the job. My abilities became even more useful after Donald Trump finished building his border wall"

"Why would a businessman have any interest in building a border wall?"

She laughed. "Oh mom I keep forgetting about all the things you missed while you were gone. Be glad that Donald Trump's presidency was one of them"

 **Please Review**


	5. Emptiness Inside

**Chapter 5: Emptiness Inside**

 **Edward's POV**

I looked at the date and felt nothing but emptiness inside of me. It felt like as if I was dead alive. Or whatever it is that I am. I preferred it this way though. It was better to feel nothing than to feel absolute pain. Both were feelings that I had become very familiar with over the past 30 years. A part of me died the day that my Bella disappeared. Her disappearance took a piece of my soul along with her. My heart belonged to her and she took it with her when she went missing all those years ago.

The darkness I felt when we first separated, when I had deliberately lied to her and left her in that forest, it was nothing compared to the way I felt now. Its like comparing a drop of water to an entire ocean. Nothing could describe the way I felt now. Bleak emptiness and depression doesn't even come close to being an accurate description.

I have made numerous attempts over the years to go to the Volturi and have them kill me. Suicide at the hands of arrow was much more merciful than the existence I was leading now and I would give anything to end it. Of course my family had always stopped me. Courtesy of my all-seeing sister Alice I was always stopped before I could even get on an airplane to Italy.

My family thought the only solution to the way I felt now was finding my daughter. I pretended to be as desperate to find her as they were. I never understood Esme's or Carlisle's desperation to find Renesmee when she was the very reason Bella disappeared in the first place. If she would have acted sooner and told us what happened then maybe we would have had a chance. We could have found Bella before to much time had passed. Or if she would have defended my wife in the first place then maybe she would have never gone missing in the first place.

I thought that my family's desperation to find my daughter would have waned over the years but instead its only gotten worse. With each passing year Carlisle and Esme grew more and more desperate to find Renesmee and bring her back to the family. My brothers and sisters missed and worried about their niece endlessly. I didn't need to read their minds to know how much they wanted her back.

I was the only one that didn't care to find her. I hoped that we would never find her. She would be nothing but an eternal reminder of everything that I had lost because of her. There was no doubt in my head that with her around I would be even more miserable then I already was. The only thing that could ever end my misery was if Bella were to ever come back. Only she could ever restore the happiness that I once felt.

I could hear the rest of my family talking as they finished packing. I hadn't even started packing. I wasn't even sure if I really wanted to make the trip that we were about to make. Carlisle had thought it was a good idea to go back to Forks for the weekend. He had thought it would be a good idea to go back and revisit all the good memories we had with Bella and Renesmee there. In honor of the 30th anniversary of Bella's disappearance. We weren't going to go into town because not enough time had passed yet for the humans there to have forgotten us. There was only one person we did plan on visiting and that was Bella's father Charlie. That's if he was still alive. We had often wondered what had become of him and we thought it would be a good idea to go and check on him.

The only question is was I ready to make such a trip? The idea of revisiting the memories and place where I had met Bella so many years ago scared me and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to handle it. It was one simple quick journey though. The only thing I could do was try. Try for the sake of my family.

 **Please Review**


	6. On the Run

**Chapter 6: On the Run**

 **Nessie's POV**

After our brief exchange I just stared at him in shock. As much as I wanted to pretend that I didn't love John, as much as I wanted to hide, I could never deny it. I doubted that he was even aware of the affect that him simply touching me had on me even though I sometimes I could feel my body betraying me.

I should've just gives him the drugs, took the money, and ran. It's what I did with everyone else we dealt with but with John it was different.

John was the man that I always loved and would always love. I wished that I could be with him but it was impossible. If my husband even found out about my love for him, or even my brief affair with him, it would be the end of him.

He was noticeably older from the time I broke up with him. He had been only 25 when I broke up with him and now he was 31. Whereas I remained forever in my early 20s. He didn't know about my supernatural heritage and I often wondered if he noticed my lack of aging.

I often wondered what he was thinking when he stared at me with those piercing blue eyes of his. Belle had the exact same shade of blue eyes that he had. They also shared the same dark brown hair color that neither my husband or I had. I tried not to think of that fact and what it could mean. I never even told John I had a kid when we were dating and I sure as hell didn't tell him about my pregnancy with Belle either. It was better that way.

I suddenly heard a loud noise overhead. A chopper with a searchlight.

"Nessie you better go and fast!" John urged.

I couldn't help but feel happy that no matter what he was still concerned about me.

"Yeah I should go. I lov-I mean I look forward to seeing you again"

If the situation wasn't so serious I would have slapped myself for my stupidity and near slip up.

I then ran like hell. It wasn't the first time I had to outrun the police or the DEA (Drug Enforcement Agency). I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't afford to let them see me much less catch me.

I continued to run long after I stopped hearing the blades of the chopper. I knew the border well enough to the best point to cross, or rather jump, while avoiding

detection.

Trump Wall looked daunting but the truth was that it was an easy obstacle for me to jump. Within seconds I landed on the other side.

I ran as fast as I could just in case the Feds were still after me. If there was one thing I learned about them as that they didn't give up a pursuit easily. I've had no choice but to kill them with my teeth and bare hands in the past but I'd rather not do that if I didn't have to.

I hadn't realized that I ran into the street until I heard tires screeching inches away from where I was. I didn't usually scare easily but I was surprised I didn't have a heart attack right then and there. I quickly glanced back as I kept on running and did a double take when I saw a woman that looked exactly like grandma Esme behind the wheel. The second I looked back though the car had already disappeared.

I shook my head certain that I had just imagined the whole situation.

I didn't stop running until I reached home. I nearly broke the button on the elevator in my rush to get up to my penthouse. I never felt that I had truly escaped until I arrived home for some reason.

"Nessie oh thank God you're here!" mom shouted as soon as I walked through the door.

"What mom? What's-"

"It's Belle. She has a fever and I-"

I was completely perplexed by the whole situation. This wasn't the first time my little girl had gotten a fever lately. As a matter of fact she's been getting them at least once a week if not more in the past two months. I've taken her to the doctor several times but no one can figure out what's wrong with her.

"It's okay mom we just need to give her some Tylenol"

"I've already done that" she said.

"Good. Now we just need to fill the bathtub with ice cold water and-"

"Derek is already working on that"

I couldn't help but smile and admire my son for his readiness to help his sister.

"Diego won't stop crying either. I think he's hungry but-"

"Don't worry mom. I'll make him a bottle as long as you don't mind feeding him for me while I take care of Belle?" It came out sounding more like a question.

"Of course Nessie! Anything for you and my grandkids"

I should've known that I could always count on my mom to help me. It's just that I had gotten so used to taking care of things without outside help for so long that I had kind of forgotten that people who were willing to help actually existed.

As for Scott? Yeah that'll be the day he actually does something for his children. He hardly ever tended to them during the day let alone the middle of the night. Midnight feedings, diaper changes, and sick/hurt babies/children were my sole responsibility as far as he was concerned.

Yet this was my life and there was nothing I could do to change it or escape it.

 **Please Review**


	7. Thirst

**Chapter 7: Thirst**

 **Nessie's POV**

I wasn't sure what time it was when I finally was able to get to sleep that night. All I did know was that as soon as my head hit the pillows I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I felt an unusual presence in my bed. This presence felt a lot colder then that of my husband. I blinked my eyes several times and it was my mother's form that came into shape.

I smiled. This reminded me of all the times I would fall asleep in bed with my mom right next to me when I was little. I snuggled up close to my mom as if I were a little girl all over again.

"Mom" I whispered. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to get used to having her back. Not after 30 long years without her.

I ignored the slight burning sensation I had begun to feel at the back of my throat. Right now all I really cared about was being with my mother.

"I couldn't resist" she said.

"Resist what?" I asked.

"As soon as your 'husband' left I couldn't resist laying in bed with you. Just like when you were little"

I did the best I could to ignore my mother's obvious distaste for my husband.

"It doesn't matter mom. I'm just glad you're here" the pain in my throats was starting to bother me more so I knew that I'd have no choice but to go hunting today.

"Does your husband always leave this early in the morning?" mom asked.

"Yes I'm kind of used to it honestly. It's usually just me and the kids. He won't get home until sometime in the evening. The only time he'll ever get home earlier then that is if he has a mission for me to do"

"Is that what we're calling drug trafficking now Nessie? 'Missions'?" The obvious pain in her voice was like a punch in the gut to me. The only thing I hated more than seeing my mom in pain was knowing that I was the one that caused her pain.

"It's what we always called it. Even before I knew it was drug trafficking that we were doing that's what we would call it. Missions. No big deal mom"

"No big deal?" mom shook her head in disbelief. "It's only drug trafficking it's no big deal she says?" mom shook her head again. Renesmee I wish more than anything that I could go back in time and prevent whatever happened to me from happening to me. If I would have been there for you, raised you and loved you the way you deserved, then you wouldn't be in this lifestyle"

"Mom what happened is not your fault. Don't blame yourself" I said firmly.

"No if anything I blame your father. I swear if I ever see him again I will kill him. That's not a threat either"

I actually shuddered. If my mom and dad ever do reunite I would not want to be in my father's shoes. That's for sure.

I went to my room and started getting dressed. The pain in my throat was reaching an unbearable level. That's how my thirst usually was. I could go weeks without feeling anything but when it came on it came on fast and strong.

"Mom can you do me a huge favor and watch the kids for a little while? I need to go hunt"

"Sure baby but where do you go hunting around here? I don't see any forests?"

I felt as if my heart had dropped into my stomach as another devastating truth set in. She didn't know that I had changed my diet 23 years ago.

"I, well, mom you see the thing is I-"

"Oh God no Nessie please don't tell me that you-"

I nodded my head quickly before running out the door and nearly tripping on my way to the elevator. I couldn't stand to look at my mother's disappointed face another second. Now she knows that I've killed people. She might've suspected it before because of my what I do but now she knows that I do. She knows I've drunk human blood.

Switching over to my natural food source was just easier then hunting animals. Especially in places like San Diego where the only places you can find wild animals is at the zoo or SeaWorld. Of course there's the ocean but mainly only fish come close to land.

As soon as I was on the street my mind switched over to hunting mode. It was a cloudy day and that alone limited the amount of available prey I had at my disposal.

I sniffed the air looking for any appetizing scent. The first scent I came across repulsed me. I looked in the direction where the scent had come from. It was a PETA animal rights activist carrying an anti SeaWorld sign. So he was most likely a vegan. That would explain his pungent odor. Vegan blood tasted like absolute crap to me. Vegetarian blood was barely tolerable. Meat eating blood was the best.

I sniffed again and this time I caught a mouthwatering scent on the air. I immediately began to follow it eagerly.

Somewhere in the back of my head I heard someone calling out my name but I ignored it. I was focused on one and only one thing. My thirst and the blood that promised to quench it.

I heard someone call my name as I started running. The man was all alone when I found him. This couldn't have been more perfect.

I crouched down as I prepared to attack the unsuspecting man. Before I could move even an inch someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I immediately began to fight with every last ounce of strength that I had. This person was the only thing standing between me and my breakfast. Yet my captor didn't budge an inch which was strange to me. I was used to being much stronger and faster then everyone I met.

"Nessie calm down you're just going to hurt yourself" I immediately stopped when I recognized a voice I hadn't heard in 24 years. Grandpa Carlisle's.

 **Please Review**


	8. Years Gone By

**Chapter 8: Years Gone By**

 **Nessie's POV**

My senses came flying back to me and my thirst temporarily receded. My heart, however, refused to be calm.

My grandfather gently turned me around so that I could face him. Tears blurred my vision and I could feel my body shaking slightly in my grandfather's arms.

Physically he was still the same man that I remembered. Just like my mom hadn't aged he hadn't either. Though I'd be more surprised if they had considering that vampires were eternally frozen at whatever age they were changed. I was the only one who had changed. To an outsider I was sure that I looked the same age as my grandfather. Maybe even slightly older.

I threw my arms around him without saying a word. His tightened embrace around me was enough to let me know that he still loved me even after all these years. Maybe I had been wrong when I believed he and the others didn't care about how much I suffered after my mom's disappearance. Or maybe he just never noticed how badly I had been affected and how much I had been hurting.

I caught the human's scent on the air again and I automatically stiffened up.

Grandpa rubbed my back soothingly which immediately brought my attention back to him.

"Nessie don't even think about it. You're not a killer" he said the words with such conviction that I nearly broke down in tears. If only he knew just how capable of murder I really was.

"Grandpa? You're really here?"

"Yes my little one. I am. After all these years I've finally found you "

With that I could no longer hold myself together. Once the years started rolling down my face there was nothing I could do to stop them.

God only knows how long we were there hugging each other while I cried. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours and I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

"Renesmee come with me. We have a lot to discuss and I know your grandmother is dying to get her hands on you"

I immediately started following him as soon as he released me. Maybe physically I was a little older but I knew better. He was and always will

be my grandfather and coven leader. It didn't matter how many years we had been separated. I could not and would not challenge his authority.

"Grandpa how did you find out where I was?" I asked him although I had a feeling I already knew what the answer was going to be.

"We went to visit Charlie in Forks when he told us that he knew of your whereabouts. He also said that your mother had suddenly reappeared a couple of days ago with no memory of what had happened to her"

"Yes it's true grandpa" I didn't hesitate to add. "It's all true. She visited grandpa Charlie a couple of days ago, obviously before you did, and he told her where I was as well"

I swear I felt like I was going to faint. A week ago I never would have guessed in a million years that I would ever see my mom or the rest of my family ever again and now I'm just the span of a few days...

"So naturally when he told us everything we booked the first flights out here that we could. Your grandma and I got on the first flight yesterday and the rest of the family are arriving later today. For some reason your father chose to come today instead of yesterday. We still don't understand as we all thought he'd be eager to come reunite with you and your mother again"

I felt my heart rate speed up when my father was mentioned. Even after all this time just the mention of my dad made me nervous. I did the best I could to remain calm as I was not ready to discuss anything related to him.

I had a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that I was going to be with my entire family again. It all felt so surreal to me. It also scared me because I knew that I'd have to explain why I ran away and why I never came back.

I was terrified to reveal the truth about what I have been doing all the years. It was bad enough that my mother knew the truth. It was hard to feel my mother's disappointment so how was I going to deal with the rest of my family's? Any chance they won't find out the truth? Would there even be a way to convince my mom not to tell them what she knew about me?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed when we arrived at a hotel. Minutes later up in the hotel room I was in tears once again as soon as my grandmother hugged me as tight as she could.

"Can't breathe" I wheezed out after about 30 seconds. She let go of me only to give me what felt like a million kisses.

"Young lady don't you ever do this to me again do you understand?!" she said to me in a stern voice.

"Yes" I gulped.

"Good because I'm never letting you go again. Why on Earth would you run away like that? Do you have any idea how worried and desperate we've all been to find you?!"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes it does matter" grandpa added. "I think we all deserve an explanation as to why you ran away from us. We're your family Nessie. We love you. That will never change no matter what.

"I just had a really hard time dealing with my mom's disappearance and then when Jacob commuted suicide right in front of me I just couldn't take it anymore. I-"

"Nessie I'm getting the feeling that you're not telling us the whole truth here. I guess, for now, maybe it doesn't really matter. You're back and that's what matters most. With you and your mother back we can be a family again" grandma said.

I nodded. Deep down in my heart though I knew the truth about what my father had done was going to come out eventually since I had told my mom everything. I don't know why I had a much harder time telling my grandparents though. Maybe it's because they've been with my father all this time.

"There's one other thing you should know Nessie" grandpa said. "Jacob is not dead"

"What?!"

"I got to him in time to save his life. I haven't seen him since he recovered but he's alive"

I felt like, like, well I didn't even know what I felt like. Words could not describe how I felt. Jacob did not die. He was still alive out there somewhere.

"Nessie?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is your mom at right now? I think it's time that we're all together again" grandpa said.

I smiled. "She's at my house. I can take you there right now"

Since I knew the whole city like the back of my hand it was easy to figure out how to get home from the hotel.

They didn't say anything but I could tell that they were shocked to see where I lived.

"Nessie I'm curious but how much does this place cost? It looks really expensive" grandpa said. So much for not saying anything.

"It is" I stated. I was not about to go into specifics regarding how much living here costed and how I obtained the money.

"Oh God damned it!" I yelled out when I realized I had forgotten my keys.

"Language!" grandma scolded.

I sighed. Some things will never change no matter how old you get. I could hear a lot of commotion as I approached the house. My poor mom. I had basically left her in the lion's den when it came to leaving my kids with her.

I knocked on the door and I could swear that the commotion got even worse. It sounded like my kids were racing each other to open the door.

As soon as the door opened, and I'm not even sure who opened it at this point, Belle almost jumped into my arms. Derek just stood there by the doorway.

When I caught my grandparents staring at my kids in shock I realized that I hadn't told them.

"I guess I forgot to mention that I have kids" I said. "Oops"

Then my mother walked out of the hallway carrying my baby.

 **Please Review**


	9. Family Love Never Fades

**Chapter 9: Family Love Never Fades**

 **Nessie's POV**

There was honestly no words that could ever come close to accurately describing what happened next. I had never seen my grandparents as emotional as I did right then and there.

Perhaps it was the way my grandparents hugged my mom. Like she was a long lost daughter. No. She was their long lost daughter. Just like I was their long lost granddaughter. Before I even realized what was happening I had been yanked into their group hug. The tears started rolling down my face for what felt like the one hundred millionth time in the last few days. I knew there would still be a lot more in the coming days. The emotions I felt and would continue to feel were was indescribable.

"Finally we can be a family again" grandpa said sounding like he was about to cry himself.,

Speaking of crying Diego started to squirm and whimper letting everyone know that he did not appreciate the closeness.

"With a few added members it seems" grandma said with a huge smile in her face before asking me if she could hold my son.

"This little guy is Diego" I said as I carefully passed him over to her. "My other son is Derek and my daughter is Isabella but we just call her Belle"

Everyone's attention immediately turned to my two other children who were currently sitting on the couch watching us.

Derek looked slightly nervous looked slightly nervous for some reason.

"Come on over you two. They're my grandparents I promise they don't bite" I laughed.

As soon as they got close enough grandpa grabbed them in a tight embrace. Derek tensed up as a reaction to what I could only guess was the sudden coldness.

It didn't take long before my kids had warmed up to my grandparents. My grandparents loved everyone though. It's just the way they were. Especially when it came down to family. So, even though my grandparents hadn't even been aware that I had kids a few hours ago, they already loved them just as much as any other member of this family. I just worried about how they would react to my husband. Actually I worried about how my husband would react to them.

I was also worried about how my family would react when they found out that I was a drug trafficker. They thought I was still the same innocent little girl from all those years ago. There was nothing I could do though. I had been in this business long enough to know that the only way out was death. There was no escape. My hands were tied.

"Nessie are you okay?" grandpa asked me worriedly.

I forced a smile "Yeah I'm fine. Just super happy that's all"

Mom looked at me with scrutiny. She could tell I was lying but thankfully she didn't ask any questions.

Most of the day was spent bonding together. Reconnecting with each other. If I was being honest though, it was as if we had never been separated. Grandpa and grandma kept asking mom where she was the last 30 years and if she remembered anything but the answer was always 'no'. No matter how much she tried to remember. They begged and pleaded for her to try. She just couldn't recall anything. For my mom it was as if the last 30 years never even happened.

When they weren't asking my mom questions they were asking me questions. Questions I found extremely difficult to answer and lie my way out of given my situation. My mother gave me numerous looks of disapproval whenever I started lying. Thankfully she never expose my secrets though.

Between all the questions they were getting to know my kids. Esme made it clear right away how much she loved holding Diego. The only time she would let me have him was when he needed a diaper change. Convenient. They played with Belle and even tried playing video games with Derek. That didn't end to well though.

It had started getting dark when I heard someone approach the door.

"It's a human" my grandfather noted.

"Oh it's just my husband then"

"You have a husband?" grandma asked.

"Yeah I do"

Scott was not happy at all when he saw our company. Then again he wasn't ever happy really.

"That's Scott. He's my husband. Honey these Our my grandparents"

"Renesmee can I speak with you in private please?"

"Sure" I said reluctantly as I followed him outside.

I followed him into the elevator. I gulped knowing this wasn't going to be good just on the fact he was getting me further away from my family.

As soon as we were alone he suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked me forward.

"What the hell are you thinking?!"

"Let go of my arm right now"

"Why did you bring your family here?! Don't you realize how dangerous and stupid that is?!"

"Let go of my arm right now or I will break your hand and you know I can. So you better listen and let go" I threatened.

He didn't listen though. When he was angry, and that happened a lot, it made him irrational.

"Are you deaf?!" I heard a man's voice say behind me. "She told you to let her go!"

I looked behind me and was shocked to see my uncle Emmett standing there looking menacing.

"This is between me and my wife. Mind your own damned business"

"It is my business when a member of my family is involved so I suggest you let go of my niece or I will help her break your arm is that understood?"

My uncle's presence and threats were enough to get him to release me and then leave.

I turned around to face my uncle.

"Uncle Em?"

Uncle Emmett grabbed me into one of his famous bear hugs.

"Can't breathe"

"Kid I'm never letting you go again"

 **Please Review**


	10. Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 10: Unexpected Visitor**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Nessie are you really married to that creep?" uncle Emmett asked in disbelief.

"Yes that's my husband Scott," I admitted.

"Does he always treat you that way?" I had a feeling that if I answered that question my uncle would want to go kill him.

"He can be a bit, well, difficult sometimes," I said.

"Nessie-"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes it does matter when he's treating my niece with anything but the respect and love that she deserves," he said firmly.

"Is everyone else her as well?"

He laughed. "I see what you're doing young lady. Trying to change the subject,"

"Can you just answer the question uncle Em?"

"Fine yes. Well except your father that is. He's scared to come see you for some reason. He's trying to act like he's not scared but thanks to Jasper we all know that's a lie," he said. "So we decided to bring you to him instead,"

Okay now I was the scared one! How is it that my own father scares me more than getting shot at by all my enemies?

I shook my head. I still was not ready to see my father after all the abuse that he had hurled at me.

"Renesmee oh my God!" I heard someone scream before I was being crushed once again. This time by my aunt Rosalie. "Don't you ever leave us like that again! Do you understand?!" She wasn't angry. She was happy beyond words.

"Oh she won't be leaving us again because I will stop her myself if she ever tries," I heard aunt Alice say before she grabbed me into a tight hug. "That's not a threat either Nessie that's a promise and I don't brake my promises,"

"Okay! Okay I won't! Just let me breathe please," I begged.

"Fine you're no fun," she said as she held me at arms length and smiled. "By the way you really need a makeover,"

"Really? You're still going to dress me up like a Barbie doll? I'm not a little girl anymore," I insisted.

"That doesn't matter to Alice Nessie," I heard someone say in a southern drawl.

"Uncle Jasper?"

"Who did you think it was lil miss Nessie?"

"Uncle Jasper!" I shouted before hugging my uncle. M

I seriously felt like I was going to go crazy from all the emotions I was feeling. I could only imagine how uncle Jasper was dealing with my emotions along with everyone else's on top of his own. A

All I knew is that I was happy to be with my family. I was scared to face my father and I was afraid of how things were going to turn out. Now I knew though that no matter what the outcome was I was surrounded by people who really did love me.

"Now I think it's time we go get your father who's being irrationally stupid right now," uncle Emmett said and everyone agreed. I just gulped nervously.

As I followed everyone I did the best I could to keep myself calm so uncle Jasper wouldn't get suspicious and start asking question. I wasn't sure how long I was going to be able to keep up the pretense though. I felt that I was going to crack at any minute.

I glanced behind me briefly and was surprised to see that aunt Alice had stopped. She had a faraway look in her eyes which most likely meant that she was having a vision. When she snapped back to reality she gave me an intense, horrified, but mostly extremely worried look that could only leave me guessing what she had seen.

"Nessie oh thank God they're you are. I really need to talk to you like right now,"

My heart actually skipped several beats when I heard that voice. I would recognize him anywhere. John, the only man I had ever truly loved was here but why was here?

"Who are you?" uncle Emmett asked in a threatening tone of voice.

"He's a friend of mine Emmett don't worry,"

"Nessie I really need to speak with you," he said. "Privately,"

"Just give us a few minutes," I said to my family before turning to John. The urgency in his voice was really scaring me.

We walked for a couple of minutes before stopping.

"Okay spill John what are you doing on this side of the border?"

"I came here to warn you,"

"Warn me about what?"

"The drug lords that's what. There's a rumor going around that they want to have you and your family killed,"

"What?! Why?!" Now I really was panicking!

"Apparently they're saying that you stole money from them. That the past few times you've given them money it's a lot less then what they asked you for,"

"What that is not true! I always give them everything," I said.

"That's boy what they're saying. Look I believe you but that doesn't matter. They think you backstabbed them so now they won't stop until they kill you and your family themselves,"

"How do they know about my fam-"

"They have eyes and ears everywhere apparently. They know you have three kids. Two boys and a girl right?"

"Oh god oh god oh god," I could feel my heart racing out of my chest.

"Nessie I'm going to help you. I'm going to protect you and your family," he stated firmly.

"Why?"

"Because I love you that's why. I never stopped loving you and I'm not so sure you ever stopped loving me either,"

I was 100 percent speechless.

"Look I'm staying in a hotel a few blocks away from here. In room 405. Come look for me when you're ready to talk so more,"

Just like that he was gone and I was left standing there.

"Nessie?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw my aunts and uncles standing there and by the looks on their faces I knew they overheard everything and I had a hell of a lot of explaining to do!

 **Please Review**


	11. The Truth Will Out

**Chapter 11: The Truth Will Out**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was terrified. Abso-freakin-lotuely terrified. I've been on many dangerous drug/money smuggling missions in my life and none of them left me as terrified as I felt right now.

I was to terrified and to ashamed to even look my family in the face right now. They had already overheard what John and I had said about me and my family being in danger because the drug lords felt that I owed them something. They were awaiting an explanation.

I felt an ice cold hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Aunt Rosalie was looking at me expectantly.

"Nessie-"

"I'm sorry Aunt Rosalie I just-I can't!" I started weeping uncontrollably. She hugged me in the most comforting embrace that she could. I truly didn't deserve her. Truly I didn't. She just found out that I was a narco and she still loved me enough to comfort me.

"Nessie you need to tell us the truth," she said. "The whole truth,"

"I I can'tt," I stuttered in fear.

"Nessie in order for us to help you with whatever problems you're in we need to know the truth,"

"The truth? I'm sorry I can't. If I tell you everything that I've done you're going to hate me. You're all going to hate me!" I sobbed.

"Renesmee look at me,"uncle Emmett said. "Look," It sounded like an order that I couldn't help but obey. "Do you honestly think that any of us could ever hate you? We've been looking for you all these years because we love you. Don't ever think that we will hate you for what you've done in the past,"

I took a few shaky breaths.

"Nessie why don't you show us what happened?" Aunt Alice suggested. "Showing us might be easier then telling us,"

The thought of showing everyone my entire life made my heart beat faster. I've carried around so many secrets all my life and the thought of putting them all on display for everyone to know scared me. However, they were right about one thing, showing them would be easier then telling them.

I put my hand on aunt Rosalie's cheek and closed my eyes. It had been over 20 years since I used my gift on anyone and honestly I wasn't sure if it would even work anymore.

My memories started with the day my mom disappeared. From there I just let the memories, along with the emotions, flood my mind.

 _I remembered how scared and sad I was. My memories transitioned into the way my father reacted and how he would treat me in the following years. How he used to always blame me for what happened. Everyone else seemed to forget that I even existed at the time. My whole family was so obsessed with finding my mom that I felt like they barely acknowledged my existence anymore. That hurt me a lot to._

 _Then one day I couldn't handle it anymore. I got screamed at by my father for the one hundredth millionth time about how it was all my fault he lost the only thing that ever mattered to him in this life. How it would be better if I just never would've been born in the first place. I just sort of snapped and I couldn't stay there another second._

 _However I couldn't leave without seeing Jacob one last time. Jacob was my best friend. My only friend actually and I couldn't leave without telling him the truth. He tried to convince me to stay and when that failed he tried to convince me to let him come along. When that failed he attempted suicide right in front of me._

 _Thinking he was dead I ran away immediately. I was beyond consolable at this time. I had no one. Nothing. I had lost everyone and it was all my fault._

 _I spent the next several days scouring the streets of Seattle. To this day I still couldn't tell you for sure how I managed to get all the way to Seattle. My memories of that time period are extremely fuzzy._

 _That's when I met my future husband Scott. He was a teenager at the time. He immediately recognized me for the human-vampire hybrid that I was. To this day he still hasn't told me how he knew the truth. One of his many secrets I guess._

 _He offered me food and money in exchange for going on a "mission" for him. One mission turned into two, two turned into three, and so on and so forth._

 _At the time I didn't know that I was smuggling mainly meth and coke across the border. All I did know was that it was extremely important that I not get caught and that I delivered the "products" to the right people._

 _The only thing I was sure of was that I always got food, money, and shelter in exchange for the missions he sent me on._

 _The missions started to get more and more dangerous and deadly as time went by. I killed people out of self defense. I didn't want to kill people but I didn't have a choice._

 _I remembered the day that Scott asked me to marry him and when I said no at first he got angry. Went on and on about how I "owed him" for everything he had done for me. "How it was "my duty" to give him the one thing he wanted after he "picked me up off the street and threw me into a life of luxury"_

 _My next memory was odd my wedding day. I felt unhappy that day. I didn't have much of a choice though. I did "owe him" didn't I? I married him out of obligation._

 _I didn't feel happy until I gave birth to my first baby. My little Diego. The day I met my son for the first time was truly the happiest day of my life._

 _Soon after giving birth I was back on those missions again. I was back to smuggling drugs. Back to outrunning federal agents. Back to a life I wanted so desperately to get out of for good._

 _Then I met John. My husband would send me to give him the drugs, an action that would have unintended consequences. I found myself longing for his presence. We would meet up in secret many times. We fell in love and then I had to break it off for fear of what my husband would do if he found out._

 _Not long after that my daughter was born. Whether she was a product of John and I or my husband and I was still a big unanswered question. Her birth brought me much joy and happiness though just as her brother's had. My kids were the only thing that brought me joy. My Derek, Belle, and Diego. They were my world._

 _From that point on life pretty much stayed the same. I was still smuggling drugs because I saw no way out of the business that didn't result in mine and/or my children's deaths._

 _I couldn't get out. I was stuck. Now my kids and I are all in danger._

When I was finished telling my story I opened my eyes and looked at aunt Rosalie. I heard her sobbing. If she could cry she would've been crying a river of tears.

"I-"

"Nessie you need to tell them as well," she said gesturing to my uncles and aunt. "They need to know,"

I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure if I was ready to show my story again but it looks like I didn't have a choice. I repeated it for the rest of them.

"Have you told your mom? Or Carlisle and Esme?"

I shook my head. "Only my mom knows. I haven't had the guts to tell my grandparents anything,"

That was the end of that conversation. My feeling of dread wasn't over yet. In fact, telling my grandparents seemed even scarier than telling anyone else. Carlisle and Esme didn't deserve any of this. None of them did.

The walk back to my house felt like the longest walk of my life. As we were walking I noticed that Emmett had disappeared but I didn't question it.

As soon as we arrived at my penthouse my aunts and uncle looked at it in disgust. Knowing just how I could afford such a luxurious living space didn't sit well with them it seemed.

For a moment it seemed like all was forgotten the moment they saw my mother, their sister, again. Even meeting my kids seemed to make them happier. At least for the moment. I knew I couldn't put off the inevitable though.

When aunt Rosalie suddenly announced that I had something to tell them I knew that my time was up. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest as I began to replay my story for grandpa Carlisle and then grandma Esme.

Both of them were behind speechless when I was finished with my story. I didn't know if it was shock, anger, or disappointment but I knew that I'd find out soon enough.

Before anything else could happen though I heard the doorbell ring. When I opened the door I was met with a very angry uncle Emmett who was actually dragging, _dragging ,_ the one remaining person I hadn't seen in more than twenty years.

My father Edward Cullen.

 **Please Review**


End file.
